1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid jet head ejecting liquid and, more particularly, to a manufacturing method of an inkjet print head ejecting ink as liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet print head (for instance, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-159801), which is a liquid jet head, includes: for example, a passage-forming substrate over which a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle orifice and a communicating portion communicating with the pressure generating chamber are formed; a piezoelectric element formed on one plane of the passage-forming substrate; and a reservoir-forming plate which is adhered to the piezoelectric element-side of the passage-forming substrate and which has a reservoir portion constituting a part of a reservoir in association with the communicating portion. Here, the reservoir is formed by allowing the reservoir portion and the communicating portion to communicate with each other through. a penetrated portion penetrating a vibration plate and a multi-layered film provided on the vibration plate. Specifically, portions of the vibration plate and the. multi-layered film which face the communicating portion (reservoir portion) are mechanically punched to form the penetrated portion, whereby the reservoir portion and the communicating portion are allowed to communicate with each other.
However, in the case of forming the penetrated portion by machining, there is the problem that foreign particles such as residues in mechanical fabrication are generated and that the foreign particles get into a passage such as the pressure generating chamber to cause malfunctions in ink ejection and the like. Note that after forming the penetrated portion, by performing cleaning for instance, the foreign particles such as residues in fabrication can be removed to some extent but it is difficult to completely remove them. Further, as a consequence of the machining of the penetrated portion, there arises the problem that cracks and the like are generated at the circumference of the penetrated portion and that malfunctions in ink ejection are caused by the generation of cracks. That is, there arises the following problem: when ink is ejected from the nozzle orifice fully charged with ink under this cracked condition, the cracked portions are separated as fragments, and malfunctions in ink ejection are caused by a blockage of the nozzle orifice due to the fragments.
In the aforementioned Patent Document 1, in order to solve the above-described problems, disclosed is a configuration which can prevent generation of foreign particles by fixing the multi-layered film with a covering film made of resin material. By adopting this configuration, generation of foreign particles may be partially prevented but it is difficult to completely prevent malfunctions in ink ejection caused by the foreign particles.
Note that a problem of this sort surely exits in manufacturing methods of other liquid jet heads ejecting liquids other than ink besides a manufacturing method of an inkjet print head for ejecting ink.